Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs find wide application in the treatment of inflammatory conditions and the alleviation of pain in veterinary and human medicine. Such drugs are often characterised by the presence of a carboxylic acid function or derivative thereof. Examples of such non-steroidal anti-inflammatories include carprofen, ibuprofen, ketoprofen, benoxaprofen, naproxen, sulindac, zomepirac, fenclofenac alcofenac, ibufenac, flunixin and indomethacin. The administration of such compounds parenterally can present the difficulty of local irritation and induce haemolytic side effects.
In EP-A-0 280 887, Ferro and Steffen teach the formulation of NSAIDs, by utilising salts of cholanic acid and certain lipids to form mixed micelles in aqueous systems. These compositions have reduced side effects, in comparison with conventional formulations, when administered by injection to dogs.